


Nubes de Papel

by OlorAPetricor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amor adolescente, Best Friends, Coming of Age, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hormones, How Do I Tag, Mejores Amigos, Peer Pressure, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlorAPetricor/pseuds/OlorAPetricor
Summary: Estaba decidida a demostrar que no era como su madre: ni estaba destinada a hacer grandes cosas, ni caería enamorada de su mejor amigo. Pero ¿y si ya era demasiado tarde? La familia, como el amor, son imposibles de negar.





	1. Prólogo

Rose Granger-Weasley siempre supo que era especial.

Pero no de niña. La pequeña Rose nunca había tenido motivos para determinar qué la hacía tan diferente a los demás: los primeros años de su vida habían sido perfectos.

Rose era descendiente de un antiguo y rico legado, la nueva generación de una familia mágica que se remontaba a los tiempos de la Segunda Cruzada, pero había crecido rodeada de primos y amigos que soportaban su misma carga y entre tantas risas y juegos que, durante años, no fue más que la hija de un padre y una madre que la amaban con devoción.

Un padre y una madre que, pese a su juventud, hicieron su mejor trabajo a la hora de criarla: Ronald se quedó en casa para cuidar de su hija mientras Hermione se reintegraba en la cultura laboral. Durante el día se llevaba a la niña al taller de su hermano, le hablaba de Quidditch incluso antes de que la pequeña entendiese sus palabras, y cada noche le contaba uno de sus cuentos preferidos antes de dormir.

Hermione, por su parte, se encargó de su formación académica. Evidentemente, el primer año no pudo hacer nada. Rose aún era demasiado joven para los libros de magia e historia, así que esperó a su segundo cumpleaños para legarle su ejemplar de Hogwarts: una historia.

—¡Pero si aún no sabe leer! —insistió su marido.

—Pero aprenderá pronto —respondió Hermione de un modo condescendiente—. Además, _obviamente_ no espero que se lo lea ella sola, Ronald. Y sé que le gustará.

—Eso es imposible —dijo Ron.

—Ya verás que sí.

Hermione se pasó las primeras semanas tras el nacimiento de Hugo encargándose de que así fuera.

Tras agenciarse una mochila especial que sostenía a Rose a su espalda, Hermione daba largos paseos por el campo empujando el carrito de Hugo. A veces encontraban un trozo de hierba que parecía especialmente verde y se sentaban allí para leer durante horas. Hermione les hablaba de cosas maravillosas como castillos mágicos, techos encantados y caballeros de reluciente cabello negro que luchaban contra hombres serpiente y salvaban al mundo de sus perversas ambiciones.

Rose, que al principio se había sentido algo insegura por la incorporación de un nuevo miembro a la familia, se esponjó de dicha ante la atención que recibía de su madre. Se arrojaba a sus brazos para decirle entre risas que, algún día, sería ella quien luchara contra el mal y quien los protegería de todos los hombres serpiente del mundo mundial.

—¿De todo el mundo mundial? —preguntaba Hermione, bajando la voz, esforzándose por mantener la risa alejada de sus palabras—. Por Merlín, Rose, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?

Aunque Hermione siempre trataba a sus hijos con idéntico afecto, a Rose le gustaba pensar que su relación con ella era un poco especial. Hermione seguía siendo el centro de su universo, a pesar de que el tiempo que pasaban en su compañía se reducía a medida que se hacían mayores.

Era una mujer menuda de pelo rizado que tendía a encresparse los días de humedad y que siempre sabía las respuestas a todo lo que Rose le preguntaba. Y, si no las sabía, las buscaba porque no soportaba que Rose no supiera la verdad.

Su trabajo requería cada vez más y más de ella, pero Hermione siempre sacaba unos minutos para enseñarle algo que la ponía a la cabeza de su clase. Le enseñó a comportarse con normalidad entre aquellos que eran como sus abuelos maternos. Le enseñó a ser humilde sin menospreciar sus capacidades.

Esto no quería decir que Rose quisiese menos a su padre, porque no era así. Compartían un vínculo completamente diferente, pero igual de único y exclusivo. Pero todo lo que Rose hacía mientras crecía, todos sus logros, cada sueño, cada una de sus metas y esperanzas… todo era por su madre.

Y luego, de repente, un día todo cambió.

 En la vida de toda persona hay un momento crucial, decisivo. Un momento tan fundamental, tan fuerte y nítido tras el cual no se puede volver a ser igual.

En la vida de Rose Weasley, ese momento comenzó la primera vez que se sintió una carga para su madre.

—Rose —dijo Hermione, hundida hasta los codos en estrategias para su campaña—, cariño, ahora estoy ocupada, ¿por qué no juegas con Hugo un rato?

—Pero…

—¡Rose! —gritó su madre—. ¡Ahora no!

A los siete años, el grito de un progenitor supone el mayor de los horrores, por lo que a Rose empezó a temblarle el labio y se echó a llorar.

—Oh, cariño, lo siento —se disculpó Hermione al oír el primer sollozo. Dejó la pluma metida en el tintero y abrazó a su hija—. No quería gritarte. Tengo mucho que hacer en muy poco tiempo…

Rose, que se estaba secando las lágrimas con las manos, se acurrucó en su regazo y se tragó un sollozo.

—Perdón.

—Ya verás que cuando termine nos iremos todos de excusión. ¡Y nos lo pasaremos genial!

Hermione se esforzó por cumplir con su palabra. De verdad que lo intentó. Sin embargo, aquellas horas planeando campañas políticas para mejorar la calidad de vida del mago medio dieron sus frutos y en las elecciones generales de 2014 fue nombrada Ministra de Magia. Aquella excursión prometida se postergó tantas veces que, a los nueve años, Rose estaba segura de que nunca llegaría a ocurrir.

Pero no dijo nada. Con el nuevo cargo de su madre había aprendido a respirar hondo antes de cada frase y a pensar lo que iba a decir antes de abrir la boca. Comentarios constructivos sobre ella y sobre Hugo eran bienvenidos, pero no así quejas y opiniones sobre todo lo demás.

Un día, exactamente tres semanas antes del domingo de Pascua, acabando de estrenar los once años, Rose se armó de valor y le dijo a su hermano—: Hoy voy a visitar a mamá.

Hermione había conectado la chimenea de sus oficinas con la chimenea de su sala de estar por si alguna vez ocurriese una emergencia. Hugo, dos años más joven que su hermana, no estaba muy seguro de que aquel día contase como tal, pero se encogió de hombros antes de volver su atención al cómic que había estado leyendo.

El viaje duró apenas unos segundos. Como no había estado antes en el lugar de trabajo de su madre, se dirigió hacia la mesa de nogal tras la que se encontraba la única otra persona que había allí aparte de ella.

Una mujer joven más bien imponente la observó son los labios apretados.

—Las visitas escolares son los viernes —dijo sin parpadear—. La Ministra Granger-Weasley estará encantada de recibir a su grupo en cuanto concrete una cita.

—¡Espere un segundo! —dijo Rose, al ver que la bruja se disponía a ignorarla—. ¡Yo no necesito ninguna cita!

La secretaria la miró con desdén.

—Ah, por supuesto. Eres su hija —contestó. A Rose le pareció extraño que abandonara aquel tono educado—. Mira, te voy a ahorrar una decepción mayor. La ministra no es amable con los niños que se hacen pasar por sus hijos. ¿Sabes cuántos lo han intentado antes que tú? _Decenas_. Vete a casa con tus padres antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Rose sintió que sus mejillas se encendían.

 —Disculpe —dijo entre dientes—, pero yo sí soy su hija. ¡Soy Rose Granger-Weasley!

Entonces la bruja pareció fijarse por primera vez en su escandaloso pelo y se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Uy.

—¡Le aseguro que soy su hija! —repitió Rose, con toda la indignación que puede mostrar una niña de once años—. Y quiero ver a mi madre —le enseñó el paquete que había traído consigo.

—Claro que sí.

Rose la vio apuntar con la varita un aparato de forma rectangular. Un segundo después, la voz de su madre dijo—: Señorita Lewis, creía haber dejado claro que no quería interrupciones el día de hoy.

—Pero señora ministra…

—Sin excepciones —la interrumpió Hermione. Rose casi pudo escuchar el ceño fruncido—. A no ser que se esté acabando el mundo, evite volver a molestarme.

—Pero…

—Oh, por Morgana. ¿Qué puede ser más importante ahora que la nueva Ley Orgánica para la protección de Elfos Domésticos?

La señorita Lewis movió los labios para decir algo, pero Rose, a quien le habría gustado ser ella la respuesta a aquella pregunta, sacudió la cabeza.

Dejó con suavidad el ramo de lirios y azucenas blancas que ella misma había reunido en su jardín sobre la pulida superficie del escritorio.

—Será mejor que vuelva a casa —musitó, decepcionada.


	2. Todos quieren dominar el mundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my own desire, it's my own remorse.  
> Help me to decide.  
> Help me make the most of freedom and of pleasure.

_Hola, Rose:_

_¿Qué tal va todo? Espero que tu primer día no se te haya hecho muy duro y que te lo hayas pasado bien con tus amigos. ¿Tienes ya memorizado tu horario? Porque no creo que tengas problemas para hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, tengo entendido que solo te has matriculado en cinco asignaturas._

_A propósito de esto… Creía que habíamos quedado en que escogerías Pociones, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Herbología para tus ÉXTASIS. ¿Me podrías explicar cómo es posible que, de repente, la lista se haya reducido a casi la mitad? Por no hablar de que has incluido una asignatura que ni siquiera estaba en la lista en un principio._

_Tu padre se ha reído cuando hemos recibido la carta de Neville, pero ya sabes que tu padre tiene la capacidad de reírse en los momentos más inoportunos. Porque, Rose, si esto es una broma, déjame decirte que no tiene ni una pizca de gracia. ¡Podrías estar echando a perder tu futuro!_

_He conseguido convencer a Neville de que no haga oficial la matrícula hasta dentro de unos días. Así tendrás tiempo suficiente de rectificar tus errores y de pedir disculpas a quien sea pertinente por las molestias que has causado._

_Te adjunto el calendario en el que trabajamos este verano y que te has dejado en el corral que tienes por habitación. Estoy segura de que te lo sabes de memoria, pero ya sabes que siempre viene bien tener las cosas apuntadas en papel, por si acaso._

_Espero tu respuesta pronto,_

_Mamá._

_P.D: Dile a Hugo que los libros que me ha pedido están de camino._

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice?

Rose resopló y cerró la carta de un aspaviento antes de fulminar con la mirada a su hermano. Tenía ganas de retorcer cuellos, pero era consciente de que Hugo no tenía la culpa de nada. Además, seguro que su madre encontraba otra forma de humillarla si cometía fratricidio.

—Dice que ya te ha enviado tus libros —murmuró entre dientes, acercándose a la chimenea con la espalda muy recta— y que soy una impertinente. Vamos, lo de siempre.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Hugo hacía una mueca, lo que le provocó unas tremendas ganas de reír. Ni siquiera Hugo, que adoraba a su madre por razones insospechables, podía decir que mentía: Hermione Granger-Weasley solo le escribía para recordarle que era la eterna decepción de la familia.

Arrojó la hoja al fuego, que no era más que un montón de brasas. Todavía no hacía tanto frío como para necesitar un fuego de verdad, aunque cierto era que en Escocia, en aquella época, ya empezaba a refrescar.

Como confirmando aquel pensamiento, notó que algo le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

—Hola, _Arnold_ —sonrió al micropuff que buscaba refugiarse en su calor corporal—. ¿Dónde te has dejado a Lily? — _Arnold_ nunca se alejaba mucho de su dueña.

—Aquí estoy —dijo la mencionada, entrando a través del retrato. Rose se giró para saludarla y emitió una pequeña carcajada al ver su aspecto—. Verde, triste y abandonada por mi mascota.

—Pero ¿qué te ha pasado? —Rose no se refería únicamente al peculiar color del que ahora era su piel.

Lily Luna Potter era una chica menuda, femenina, a la que le gustaba llevar siempre el pelo bien cepillado y la falda a la altura justa para mostrar la correcta cantidad de muslos. La chica que tenía frente a ella no era nada de lo anterior: tenía el pelo tan revuelto que le flotaba en un halo alrededor de la cabeza, estaba empapada en sudor y cubierta de algo que parecía barro.

Aunque, a juzgar por la forma en que arrugaba la nariz, quizás se trataba de otro material del mismo color.

—Lysander ha pasado —masculló la menor de las pelirrojas.

—¿Lysander te ha tirado a una zanja? —se interesó Hugo, que se apartó cuando Lily se dejó caer en el otro extremo del sofá en el que estaba sentado—. ¡Por Merlín, Lily! ¡Apestas!

—Claro que apesto —dijo Lily—. El pringue de hipogrifo apesta. Tengo pringue de hipogrifo por todas partes, _ergo_ yo apesto. De verdad, Hugo —puso los ojos en blanco.

Rose sacudió la cabeza.

—Me encanta que te pongas toda grandilocuente cuando te enfadas —comentó. Sujetó a _Arnold_ con cariño. Empezaba a comprender que no se había acercado a ella con el propósito de calentarse, sino más bien con el de huir de aquel tufo—, pero eso no aclara qué ha ocurrido. Ni por qué sigues aquí, en vez de estar duchándote. Porque necesitas una ducha, Lily.

—Gracias por señalar lo obvio, Rose.

—Lily…

Lily suspiró.

—Solo intentaba ser buena en algo por primera vez en mi vida —se llevó una mano al cuello antes de contraer el rostro en una mueca de dolor. Rose supuso que se había hecho una contractura—. Las clases en las que debería destacar se me dan de pena, así que había pensado en hacer las pruebas para el equipo —miró a Rose, quien de repente empezó a sentirse incómoda—. No te preocupes, Capitana —la tranquilizó—, sé que no estoy preparada para hacerlas este año. De ahí que _Lysander_ , quien no me ha tirado a una zanja, a todo esto, pero sí ha dejado que cayera en los establos, me haya estado ayudando a entrenar.

—¡Lysander! —se rio Hugo—. ¡Pero si Lysander no tiene ni idea de Quidditch!

—Pero sabe volar mejor que nosotros dos juntos — _lo que quiere decir que tampoco es ningún experto_ , pensó Rose, teniendo en cuenta que Hugo era más bien inútil sobre una escoba, aunque se limitó a asentir mientras acariciaba con ternura a _Arnold_ —. Además —continuó Lily, esta vez con un tono más confidencial—, fue el único que se ofreció.

Hugo se rio por la nariz.

—Vaya —Rose apretó los labios para no reírse ella también—, me pregunto por qué haría esa tontería —dijo, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con su hermano.

Se refería, por supuesto, al evidente enamoramiento que tenía el menor de los Scamander con Lily. En la familia Potter-Weasley llevaban años apostando sobre cuándo sucedería el milagro, puesto que los sentimientos de Lily eran más obvios aún. Por el momento, era Victoire quien iba a la cabeza, vaticinando que nada ocurriría hasta que fueran un par de años más mayores como mínimo.

James, en cambio, perdía estrepitosamente. Por alguna razón que nadie de la familia era capaz de explicar, estaba convencido de que a Lily todavía le daban asco los chicos.

Naturalmente, Lily estaba al tanto de todo. Era imposible ocultar secretos entre los miembros del clan.

Por eso, replicó—: ¿No decías ayer mismo que chicos y chicas también pueden ser amigos?

Rose sintió que se le calentaban las mejillas, pero sonrió igualmente.

—Pero estamos hablando de algo completamente diferente —alegó. Soltó a _Arnold_ , que empezó a flotar alrededor de la chimenea. Como Rose estaba vigilando que no se acercara demasiado al fuego, no pudo ver que Lily y Hugo intercambiaban una mirada cargada de significado—. Además, no estoy diciendo que no seáis amigos. Sois amigos, pero también sois algo más.

Se giró para encontrarse con un par de expresiones patidifusas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, confundida.

Hugo la ignoró para dirigirse a Lily.

—A veces no entiendo cómo puede ser tan tonta siendo tan inteligente.

—Ni que lo digas —asintió su prima—. Pobre Scor…

—Pobrecito, sí.

Rose cogió un cojín que había en el suelo y se lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Hugo se encogió sobre sí mismo, pero Lily, quien no practicaba Quidditch pero tenía los reflejos de un guardián, lo cogió al vuelo.

—Pero mira quién se ha puesto a la defensiva… —canturreó. Ahuecó la almohada entre las manos con aire pensativo—. Cualquiera diría que tienes algo que contarnos, Rose.

—Uy, claro —bufó—. Tengo que contaros que sois idiotas.

—Sigues a la defensiva…

—Que os den —en momentos como ese era todavía más difícil negar sus genes Weasley. Rose sentía que le ardía la cara, y que estallaría en llamas si no se alejaba de allí pronto—. Lily, largo de aquí. Estás manchando el sofá. Y tú, Hugo… —estudió a su hermano—. Tú búscate una vida.

Lejos de ofenderse, Hugo contestó con descaro—: Pero no quiero. La tuya es más divertida.

—Por este tipo de cosas me cuesta recordar por qué te quiero.

—Hablando de recordar…—dijo Lily, sonriendo tímidamente—.  Puede que me haya encontrado a Scor mientras volvía. Y puede que me haya dicho que te dijera que tenías razón y que te espera donde-tú-sabes.

Rose frunció el ceño.

—Y puede que se te haya olvidado, ¿no? ¿Hace cuánto de eso?

—¿Qué hora es? —Hugo contestó que ya pasaban de las seis—. Pues unos veinte minutos, más o menos —luego Lily preguntó—: ¿Sobre qué tenías razón?

—¿De verdad eso es lo que te preocupa? —Hugo la miró como si le hubiese salido una cabeza extra—. Esos dos tienen un sitio, Lils. Como las parejas —aclaró.

—No es… —empezó a decir Rose, indignada, pero decidió que no valía la pena. Miró a su hermano y a Lily, que sonreían de oreja a oreja. Suspiró—. Sois de lo que no hay.

Se despidió de ellos rápidamente. Scorpius la esperaba, al fin y al cabo, y Rose odiaba hacer esperar a la gente.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan ciega? —escuchó que decía Lily justo antes de que se cerrara el retrato.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Rose pensó en las palabras de su prima.

No, no estaba ciega. Todo lo contrario. Sabía a la perfección que su relación con Scorpius daba mucho de qué hablar y, hasta cierto punto, entendía por qué. Había oído lo rumores que corrían sobre ellos: hacía tantos años que habían demostrado que no todos los Malfoy nacían diseñados para odiar a los Weasley y viceversa que, hoy por hoy, la opción más obvia para definirlos era la de amantes desafortunados.

Y Rose tenía que admitir que daban el papel. Tenían la misma edad, compartían los mismos intereses y siempre se los podía encontrar en compañía del otro.

Pero ¿acaso no podía decirse lo mismo de los amigos en general?

Porque, contrariamente a la creencia popular, eso era todo lo que había entre ellos dos. Una bonita amistad.

Con eso en mente, ignoró la punzada que sintió en el pecho cuando, al fin, se reunió con él.

—Empezaba a pensar que no ibas a llegar nunca —dijo en cuanto la vio.

A Rose le pareció ofensivo que resultara tan sincero cuando estaba claro que tampoco lo había pasado tan mal los minutos que había tenido que esperarla: estaba rodeado de un grupo de Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws que lo miraban con reverencia, como si en lugar de un chico fuese un dios encarnado.

Aunque Scorpius Malfoy sí tenía algo de divino. Superaba la infrecuente altura del metro ochenta y años jugando al Quidditch lo habían dotado de un cuerpo atlético y elegante. Llevaba el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás y los ojos grises le brillaban con emoción pueril.

Rose se encontró sonriendo a pesar de todo.

—¿Te has aburrido mucho? —bromeó.

Una calidez familiar la invadió cuando él se incorporó de la pared sobre la que había estado apoyado y caminó hacia ella, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que lo envolvía sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—Cada segundo sin ti ha sido _horrible_ —él también sonreía. Se escucharon algunos jadeos que lo hicieron sonreír todavía más, aunque Rose no estaba segura de si la conmoción se debía a su comentario o al par de hoyuelos que aparecieron en sus mejillas—. Una tortura, un suplicio, un martirio…

 

—Sí, sí —se rio—. Lily me ha mencionado algo sobre que por fin has aceptado que soy mejor que tú.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Scorpius arqueó una ceja rubia—. Lily debería hacerle una visita a mi tía en San Mungo. Es demasiado joven para padecer demencia senil, ¿no crees?

—¿Por qué no vais juntos? Porque me parece que a ti también te está afectando. Se te ha olvidado que hace nada has reconocido que yo siempre tengo la razón.

—Eso ya me suena más a la conversación que he tenido con tu prima, aunque todavía hay cosas que no me cuadran del todo…

—Imbécil.

—Solo en tu presencia.

Rose contuvo un suspiro.

—¿Vamos? —dijo en su lugar. Miró por encima del hombro al grupo de admiradoras; no parecían muy contentas con ella, la verdad. Por alguna razón que no quería analizar en profundidad, aquello la satisfacía mucho—. Aún queda un rato para la cena.

Scorpius le pasó un brazo el hombro y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Mientras sus mejillas se encendían al percibir un ligero olor a perfume, Rose pensó en sus primos, amigos y conocidos que estaban convencidos de que Scorpius y ella eran algo más que amigos.

A veces, como en ese momento, le resultaba difícil encontrar argumentos para llevarles la contraria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues he acabado el primer capítulo antes de lo que había imaginado... pero esto no quiere decir que vaya a actualizar con tanta frecuencia. Me gustaría ponerme horarios, pero aún tengo dos exámenes por hacer y en verano soy un desastre siguiendo normas (aunque sea yo quien me las imponga) así que voy a hacer una promesa: subiré cada vez que tenga un capítulo terminado, e intentaré que eso sea, como mínimo, una vez a la semana. Repito. Lo INTENTARÉ.  
> Gracias por las visitas y los kudos!  
> Por cierto, así como tema relacionado pero no del todo, estoy subiendo esta historia con mi cuenta del mismo nombre de FF.net.


	3. ¿Quiero saberlo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Do I wanna know?)  
> If this feeling flows both ways?  
> (Sad to see you go)  
> Was sort of hoping that you'd stay.

—Estoy harta de que quiera controlar mi vida —dijo Rose.

Habían

ido a parar a la armería, que no era, como había insinuado Hugo, «su nidito de amor». Era más bien un cuartucho oscuro que los elfos limpiaban solo una vez a la semana porque eran pocas las personas que conocían su existencia _y_ deseaban permanecer allí más tiempo del absolutamente necesario: había cerca de una docena de armaduras ocupando casi todo el espacio disponible y más de uno juraba que estaban encantadas.

Puesto que estudiaban en un castillo cuyas escaleras nunca llevaban dos veces al mismo sitio, podía decirse que aquel era un rumor con fundamento.

Era el lugar idóneo para esconderse del mundo y olvidarse, aunque solo fuera durante unos instantes, hasta del propio nombre. A Rose le encantaba por esa sencilla razón.

Había sido Scorpius quien lo había descubierto hacía cinco años, cuando Hogwarts todavía era territorio hostil. Por aquel entonces no era tan amigo de Albus y de Rose, por lo que pasaba sus tardes rodeado de su propia soledad. No fue hasta el siguiente curso que se atrevió a compartirlo con sus mejores amigos. A Albus al principio le habían dado miedo las imponentes armaduras oxidadas, pero Rose, a quien le encantaba la historia desde pequeña, siempre había pensado que era un lugar maravilloso.

Estaban sentados en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una pared. Habían solucionado la falta de espacio con un par de hechizos que también había limpiado un poco la habitación, aunque a ninguno de los dos le importaba mucho ensuciarse el uniforme.

Scorpius estiró las piernas frente a él ahogando un bostezo.

—¿Por qué será que siempre que hablas de tu madre es porque estás enfadada?

—Será porque siempre estoy enfadada con mi madre, Malfoy. Por eso de que lleva años intentando convertirme en una copia perfecta de ella misma —contestó Rose, conteniendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco—. Y cuando no deseo que una lechuza eche a perder sus importantísimos informes, no tengo ganas de hablar de ella en absoluto.

—¿Sabes? Mi padre siempre la describe como una especie de santa sabelotodo —Scorpius frunció el ceño. Le guiñó un ojo a la chica que tenía al lado cuando la pilló mirándolo de soslayo—. Como cierta pelirroja que yo me sé.

—Pues según mi padre, el tuyo es la encarnación del Diablo —se rio Rose—. Y luego me preguntan _por qué_ no confío en los adultos.

—Sus testimonios no son los más fiables, eso hay que reconocerlo.

—A veces llegan a ser más críos que nosotros —suspiró frustrada.

Scorpius la estudió de reojo. Aunque parecía más enfadada que triste, reconocía las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en las comisuras de su boca. Rose arqueó una ceja cobriza al descubrir su mirada y el rubio se encontró sonriendo con timidez.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez?

Rose clavó los ojos en el dobladillo de su falda. ¿Por qué, de repente, se sentía como si hubiese hecho una estupidez? Tenía claro que la primera decisión que tomaba por sí misma sobre su vida no parecía muy sensata. Generalmente, cursar únicamente cinco ÉXTASIS solo aseguraba una vida profesional mediocre si no se tenían habilidades extraordinarias (o una fama basada en derrotar a cierto mago oscuro) para compensar la falta de conocimientos.

Pero Rose no aspiraba a más que una vida profesional mediocre, si eso significaba no conseguir jamás un trabajo gracias a sus apellidos. Además, ¿quién le decía que no podía ascender hasta la cima por sus propios medios? Medios que, reconocía, aún estaban por pulir y que quizás con sus últimas decisiones eran más limitados de lo que le convenía, pero ¿qué más daba? Tenía toda una vida por delante y miles de caminos por descubrir.

Porque, si era sincera consigo misma, Rose no tenía ni idea de qué la esperaba en la cima. ¿Quizás el puesto de redactora jefa de El Profeta? Desde que Victoire empezara a hacer las prácticas en la sección de esquelas, su prima no paraba de hablar de la belleza que ocultaba el Periodismo de verdad.

O tal vez encontrara su vocación traduciendo textos antiguos. Quizás hasta probara suerte con la educación superior muggle.

—Saqué la mejor nota en todos los TIMO que pude —comentó en voz alta. Pellizcó motas de polvo invisible con dedos inquietos sin atreverse a alzar la vista—. Para tener donde elegir, ya sabes. Mi madre estaba contentísima. Hasta salió unos minutos de su despacho para recordarme que no podía confiarme y que tendría que esforzarme todavía más —recordaba haberse ilusionado al verla en la mesa del desayuno el día que llegaron las notas, pero recordaba aún mejor la decepción y el vacío que había sentido en el pecho al no recibir ni un mísero «estoy orgullosa de ti» de su parte. Se aclaró la garganta—. No quiero ser Auror, ningún equipo profesional se ha interesado en mí como pasó con James y tampoco me hace mucha gracia acabar en el Ministerio.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que aquello la destrozaría, ya fuera que hubiese conseguido el puesto por sus credenciales o porque alguno de sus familiares la hubiese recomendado para el trabajo. La mera idea de trabajar para su madre (para la _ministra_ Granger-Weasley) le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

—¿No has pensado en viajar? —Scorpius alargó una mano hacia ella, que Rose aceptó sin dudarlo—. Se te dan bien los idiomas.

—Sé francés porque durante años fue lo único que hablaban Victoire y Dominique.

—Y búlgaro. Y español. Y un poco de alemán…

—Exacto —lo interrumpió Rose—. «Un poco».

—Pero este año tienes un montón de horas libres. Podrías, no sé, plantearte estudiar en serio alguna lengua.

Rose sacudió la cabeza.

—Dudo que eso le haga mucha gracia a mi madre.

—Creía que este año dejarías de hacer cosas simplemente porque a tu madre le pareciesen bien.

En eso, Scorpius tenía razón. Aquel era el año de tomar sus propias decisiones teniéndose solo a sí misma en cuenta.

Pero…

Para bien o para mal, su madre siempre había sido su red de seguridad. No permitía errores de ningún tipo, pero tampoco permitía que Rose saliese perjudicada en ningún aspecto. En ninguno… salvo en el emocional, claro.

Se recordó que había sido precisamente _eso_ lo que la había llevado a matricularse solo en cinco asignaturas. La presión, el estrés y la decepción constantes eran algo sin lo que Rose podía vivir sin ningún problema.

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema? —se zafó del agarre del rubio y se apartó un rizo de la cara—. Por una vez podríamos hablar de tu vida. Apenas he tenido noticias tuyas este verano y ayer ni siquiera pasaste dos minutos enteros en nuestro vagón.

Scorpius había recibido su placa de prefecto el año anterior y desde entonces había cumplido con sus obligaciones al pie de la letra. Nunca se saltaba una ronda a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario y cuidaba que todas las normas se respetasen, sin excepción.

A Rose también le habían ofrecido esa responsabilidad el verano pasado, pero la había rechazado, para el eterno horror de su madre. El día anterior había sido una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se arrepentía de haberlo hecho: echaba de menos charlar con su mejor amigo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal va todo? En tus cartas fuiste un poco vago…

—Mi madre se está muriendo.

Rose cerró la boca de un chasquido.

—¿Qué?

—Que mi madre…

—Oh, no, te he oído perfectamente —pese al significado de las palabras, Scorpius había hablado con una claridad incuestionable. Rose se giró hacia él para descubrir que tenía los ojos cerrados. Se fijó en las ojeras que contrastaban con la palidez de su rostro—. Dios mío, Scor, creía que estaba estable…

Scorpius escupió una risa desanimada.

—Los sanadores siempre nos han dicho que tarde o temprano ocurriría —se encogió de hombros—. Que el tratamiento solo ralentizaría el curso de la maldición, pero… —por fin se le quebró la voz—. El último mes ni siquiera ha podido levantase de la cama, Rose.

Rose sintió que un vacío se le asentaba en el estómago. En toda su vida solo había perdido a una persona cercana: al abuelo Granger. Como Scorpius, ella también había sabido que tarde o temprano los dejaría, porque el abuelo Granger había enfermado de algo que la medicina muggle no podía curar en aquel momento, pero saberlo no lo había hecho más fácil.

Si acaso, les había dado al dolor y la impotencia una nueva intensidad.

Notó que, a su lado, Scorpius se sacudía con un sollozo silencioso. Se había hundido de hombros y escondía el rostro tras una mano, como si le diera vergüenza que ella lo viera en ese estado.

Frunciendo el ceño, Rose se la apartó. Se puso de rodillas y estiró los brazos hacia él, aunque su posición la obligó a sentarse al otro lado de su cuerpo para dejar que llorara contra su hombro. Se sonrojó al sentir que la rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura, pero se deshizo de aquel pensamiento casi al instante. Scorpius necesitaba todo el apoyo que pudiera darle y aquella era la única manera en que podía ayudarlo por el momento.

Tiempo después, no supieron cuánto, Scorpius se apartó de ella. Rose había apoyado la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón.

—A veces desearía no haber nacido —lo oyó murmurar. Rose se tensó, pero dejó que siguiera hablando—. Sé que no debería decir eso. Sé que mis padres me quieren. Joder, sé que me adoran. Darían su vida por mí —se rio sin ganas. Empezó a trazar círculos sobre su cintura como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo—. Qué irónico, ¿no crees? Mi madre realmente está dando su vida por mí.

Ignorando los estremecimientos que le provocaban las puntas de sus dedos, Rose suspiró—: Tu madre conocía los efectos de la maldición. Sabía lo que ocurriría si tenía hijos. _Escogió_ correr ese riesgo.

—Estoy convencido de que tenía la esperanza de que se descubriese una cura o algo. La medimagia ha avanzado tanto estos últimos años…

—Pero no lo suficiente —acabó Rose por él. Las siete asignaturas que había escogido Scorpius cobraron sentido en aquel instante—. Quieres ser tú, ¿no es así? Quien encuentre la cura.

Scorpius detuvo las caricias.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto? —murmuró Rose. Se incorporó para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Te has pasado todo el verano enviándome cartas llenas de mentiras.

—Nunca te he mentido, Rose.

—Llenas de medias verdades, entonces —lo vio hacer una mueca. Rose se puso de pie de un salto y se cruzó de brazos—. «Estoy bien, Rose», «me lo estoy pasando fenomenal con mis primos» —imitó su voz grave—… ¿qué más te has dejado fuera?

—Tampoco es que tenga la obligación de contártelo todo, ¿no?

—¡Pero sí lo importante! —exclamó Rose—. Soy tu amiga, Scorpius. Me preocupo por ti, entiende que…

—Que entienda qué, Rose. ¿Que estaba pasando unas vacaciones de mierda? Perdóname por querer ahorrarte los detalles más desagradables —puso los ojos en blanco—. Perdona por no querer arruinarte las vacaciones a ti también.

Rose resopló. Con los dientes apretados, dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana y se sorprendió al ver lo bajo que estaba el sol.

—Deberíamos irnos —comentó—. Servirán la cena dentro de nada.

Empezó a andar sin esperarlo.

—Rose… —lo oyó decir. A continuación percibió unos pasos apresurados detrás de ella—. Rose, espera. ¡Espera!

La cogió por la muñeca. Rose apretó la mano en un puño, aunque se detuvo.

—No puedes enfadarte por esto —dijo Scorpius. Se pasó la mano que tenía libre por el pelo con desesperación—. Maldita sea, Rose… No quería decírtelo, ¿vale? Si te lo decía, entonces no habría marcha atrás. Sería _real_.

—No tendría que haberme enfadado —reconoció con un ligero sonrojo. Agachó la mirada al ver los comienzos de una sonrisilla de superioridad—. Lo siento.

—Tienes un genio de cuidado, Weasley.

—Es solo que me…

—Que te preocupas por mí —la cortó él. Rose sintió unos dedos en su barbilla que la exhortaron a mirar hacia arriba. Excepto por los ojos y la nariz ligeramente enrojecidos, Scorpius parecía ser el de antes, todo orgullo y seguridad—. Gracias —susurró. No parecía querer apartar sus ojos de ella.

Con la respiración contenida, Rose contestó—: Es que me importas, Scorpius Malfoy.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa taimada.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuánto exactamente?

A Rose se le aceleró el corazón. De repente, recordó que Scorpius todavía la tenía sujeta y sintió que su mano la quemaba allá donde entraba en contacto con su piel. Por alguna razón, sus ojos se desviaron hacia sus labios, aunque Rose se aseguró de que volvieran a su posición original cuanto antes.

Mientras trataba de deshacerse del nudo de su garganta, se preguntó si él lo habría notado.

—Yo… —empezó a articular.

Sin embargo, Scorpius volvió a interrumpirla dándole un golpecito en la nariz.

—¿No teníamos prisa por llegar al Gran Comedor? —se rio al ver su expresión estupefacta—. Venga, Rose. Tengo ganas de ver a Albus después de la que me ha hecho hoy. Porque irá a cenar, ¿no? —siguió diciendo. Se dirigió a la puerta y, al verla todavía donde la había dejado, chasqueó la lengua—. Vamos. Y qué me dices, ¿lo veremos esta noche?

Parpadeando con confusión, Rose sacudió la cabeza.

—¿A Albus? —dijo mientras lo alcanzaba—. Le han robado el corazón, no el estómago. Sigue siendo un adolescente _y_ parte Weasley. _Por supuesto_ que irá a cenar.

A medida que se alejaban de la armería, Rose iba olvidando los detalles de aquella tarde. El precario estado de Astoria Malfoy todavía rondaba sus pensamientos, pero su mente tenía otras prioridades. A la cabeza de aquella lista se encontraba la conversación que tenía pendiente con el jefe de su casa gracias a su encantadora madre.

Siguiéndola de cerca estaba el recuerdo de aquel instante en el que inexplicablemente había querido besar a su mejor amigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el capítulo semanal. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Admito que el tiempo de inactividad se está notando y que me cuesta escribir ciertas partes, pero ¡estoy encantada con el resultado! Recordad que podéis compartir conmigo vuestras dudas u opiniones y si tenéis ideas que creáis que pueda incluir en la historia, ¡no dudéis en decírmelas! No prometo nada, pero lo mínimo que puedo hacer es tenerlas en cuenta.


	4. Contando estrellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel something so right  
> Doing the wrong thing.  
> I feel something so wrong  
> Doing the right thing.  
> I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
> Everything that kills me makes me feel alive.

—Estás preciosa —susurró Albus contra su oído.

Rose arrugó el rostro con desagrado cuando Alice se derritió bajo aquel piropo y adoptó el color de la mermelada que cubría sus tostadas.

Lily, a su lado, fingió una arcada.

—¿Y cuánto dices que dura la fase de luna de miel? —se interesó Hugo, mirando a cualquier parte que no fuera su primo y su novia. Rose tenía la sensación de que había llegado a esa edad en la que ya no se es un niño, pero tampoco un adulto. Lo que antes le habían parecido innecesarias muestras de afecto ahora cobraban otro significado—. Porque creo que estos la están alargando demasiado.

—Y eso que no has tenido que vivir con él todo un verano —contribuyó Lily.

—Llevas viviendo con Albus toda tu vida.

—Me refería a este nuevo Albus al que le han absorbido el cerebro.

—¿Insinúas que Alice es una zombi?

—Insinúo que… es una opción, sí.

—Alice no es una zombi —intervino por primera vez Esmeralda Jones desde el otro lado de la mesa. Si la memoria no le fallaba, era la compañera de habitación de Alice. Rose sabía que era una chica… especial. En ciertos aspectos, le recordaba a la tía Luna—. Los zombis se alimentan de cerebros, eso es cierto, pero Alice sigue una dieta muy variada. El atontamiento de Albus Potter, por otra parte, se debe a las reacciones químicas…

—Gracias, Esmeralda —la interrumpió Lily. No le gustaba ser maleducada, pero era demasiado pronto para aguantar con estoicismo uno de los discursos de Esmeralda Jones. No la conocía mucho, pero hasta ella sabía que eran eternos—, pero estábamos hablando en sentido figurado.

Esmeralda, que con sus enormes ojos grises parecía menor de lo que era, soltó un tímido «oh» y volvió a centrarse en su desayuno.

Rose, por su parte, atisbó a lo lejos una cabellera rubia.

Pese a nunca había existido ninguna regla explícita que prohibiese sentarse junto a alumnos de otras casas, no fue hasta después de la Guerra que se decidió fomentar la interacción entre diferentes casas. La iniciativa había tenido el suficiente éxito como para que no resultase extraño ver a un Slytherin como Albus sentado entre los leones, aunque Scorpius siempre prefería pasar la hora del desayuno rodeado de otras serpientes.

Aquella mañana, como la mayoría, se había sentado entre Jasper Goyle y Daphne Zabini, su prima. Intercambiaban palabras entre ellos, aunque Rose tenía la sensación de que Scorpius no les estaba prestando mucha atención.

Si no se equivocaba, le estaba prestando atención _a ella_.

Apartó la vista inmediatamente.

Un segundo después, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Pero ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Primero deseaba hacer cosas completamente inapropiadas con su mejor amigo y ahora le rehuía la mirada? Deseando no haber salido tanto a la familia de su padre con su particular problema con los sonrojos, se forzó a mirar en su dirección.

Scorpius le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Al no percibir ningún rastro de picardía de la noche anterior, se tranquilizó. Quizás lo que había ocurrido en la armería no era nada del otro mundo. Quizás simplemente estaba pensando demasiado en el asunto.

Quizás solo se había fijado en sus labios porque eran excepcionalmente bonitos.

Gimió.

 _Quizás_ lo mejor sería pensar en otra cosa.

Como en lo molestas que eran las risitas de Alice Longbottom.

—Oh, ¡por los pantalones de Merlín! ¿Podéis parar de una maldita vez? —espetó. Tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, porque varios alumnos en tres metros a la redonda se quedaron mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Se puso tan roja que empezaba a hacerle la competencia a los tomates—. Por favor —añadió con voz pequeñita.

—Solo estás celosa porque Scorpius… —empezó a decir Albus, algo molesto por la interrupción.

No obstante, Rose se le adelantó.

—Acaba esa frase y tu varita conocerá lugares inhóspitos de tu cuerpo —murmuró, amenazante.

Hugo, a su lado, soltó un silbido.

—Pero ¿a ti qué te pasa?

—Le pasa que está muy contenta por vosotros y por lo bien que va vuestra relación —dijo Lily, cansada—, pero también le pasa que quiere desayunar sin tener que veros besuqueándoos como si no hubiera mañana. Eso le pasa.

—No estamos…

Rose arqueó las cejas. Albus soltó una risita nerviosa: lo había pillado apunto de decir una mentira de proporciones épicas. Había sido precisamente un beso lo que había propiciado las risitas de Alice.

—Si no os contenéis por nosotros —continuó Rose—, hacedlo por Neville. Lleva un rato mirándonos con cara de dolor por vuestra culpa.

Alice se aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que eso se debe a ti, Rose —dijo, poniendo algo de distancia entre su novio y ella. Cogió la tostada que había abandonado por hacerse carantoñas con Albus y le dio un mordisco saludable —. Ayer mencionó algo sobre tu madre, tu horario y un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Rose se quedó de piedra.

—¿Mi madre?

Alice se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo que Hugo le lanzaba una mirada cargada de interrogantes.

—¿Cuándo crees que podré hablar con él? —preguntó. Al fin y al cabo, ese año ya no tenía Herbología.

—Puede que al terminar el desayuno tenga un rato libre —contestó Alice.

Resultó que tenía razón. Cuando el Gran Comedor ya se estaba vaciando, el profesor Longbottom, o el tío Neville, como lo conocía Rose, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a la mesa de los profesores. Era un hombre alto y fornido que enderezaba la espalda con una seguridad que no casaba del todo con las historias que le habían contado de su juventud. Rose caminó hacia él sin saber muy bien qué esperar de aquella conversación; tal vez una reprimenda, como la de su madre.

—Buenos días —lo saludó—. Me han dicho que quería verme.

Aunque lo veía siempre durante las vacaciones y había jugado con él a tomar el té cuando era pequeña, Rose no podía evitar dirigirse a él con más formalidad de la habitual durante el curso escolar. Al principio le había resultado extraño tener a un amigo de sus padres como profesor, pero a estas alturas ya se había acostumbrado.

Más o menos.

—Rose —comenzó—. Sé que ayer dejamos claro cuál sería tu horario este curso, pero…

—¿Mi madre no está de acuerdo? —sugirió. Tomó el asiento que le había señalado y suspiró—. Siento mucho las molestias, profesor, pero no he cambiado de opinión.

—No es cuestión de opiniones, Rose —él también suspiró—. Te voy a ser sincero. Algunos de los argumentos que ha aportado tu madre me parecen razonables. Cinco ÉXTASIS parecen pocos para alguien con tu potencial.

—Ya le comenté ayer que no veo la necesidad de estudiar más.

—Sí, lo hiciste —asintió—. Pero sigo sin entender por qué.

Rose podría haberle dado muchas razones, pero solo dijo—: Porque es lo que quiero.

—A veces lo que queremos no es lo mismo que lo que nos conviene.

—Y lo que nos conviene no es lo mismo que lo que quieren nuestros padres —replicó Rose.

El profesor Neville se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Rose… ¿Haces esto por tu madre? Reconozco que Hermione puede llegar a ser exigente pero…

—Usted es su amigo —lo cortó—. No la conoce como yo.

Para Rose, su madre no era más que alguien que se preocupaba más por sus logros que por su salud.

—Podrías darle una oportunidad a otras asignaturas…

—No.

—Rose.

—Este año pensaba compaginar otros proyectos con los estudios —se explicó—. Necesito las horas libres.

—Las horas libres son para estudiar, no para proyectos que no están relacionados directamente con el currículum.

—Usted mismo ha dicho que tengo mucho potencial. Sabe que no necesito tanto tiempo para estudiar como otras personas.

—Lo sé —reconoció—. En ese aspecto, eres igual que tu madre…

—Pero no soy ella —insistió Rose—. No soy Hermione Granger-Weasley, profesor. Hasta ahora he seguido cada uno de sus pasos. ¿No cree que ya es hora de que empiece a dar los míos?

Sonrió cuando lo escuchó exhalar un suspiro derrotado.

Diez minutos después, Rose salió del Gran Comedor con un nuevo horario y un sentimiento de tranquilidad invadiéndole el pecho. Estaba tan satisfecha consigo misma que por poco no vio al chico que la esperaba en la entrada.

—Eh —una mano la cogió por la cintura y le hizo dar un giro de 180 grados—. ¿Va todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Rose puso las manos frente a ella para amortiguar el choque. Se sonrojó al notar que lo que tocaban sus palmas era un pecho masculino.

—¿No deberías estar en clase?

—Slughorn siempre llega tarde cuando toca a primera hora —Scorpius soltó una risa y le dio un pellizco entre las costillas—. Y no me has contestado.

—No ha pasado nada —respondió Rose, aguantándose las ganas de reír también. Intentó apartarse de Scorpius, pero su abrazo se lo impidió—. Tenía que solucionar lo de la matrícula, nada más.

—Ajá.

—¡En serio!

—Y yo que creía que le habías hecho algo a Albus…

—¿Me lo dices con miedo o con decepción?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Creo que ni siquiera entiende que abandonarte en medio del pasillo sin decirte nada estuvo mal —sacudió la cabeza con afecto—. Desde que sale con Alice, se le han olvidado las normas sociales más básicas.

—¿Como las del decoro? —insinuó.

—¿Los has visto en el desayuno? No tienen vergüenza.

—Más bien te he visto a ti de un color muy parecido al de tu prima.

Rose estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Sabías que Peeves tiene como objetivo reunir todos los colores del arcoíris antes de que acabe la semana? Stuart Mackenzie es el amarillo y Joshua Smile, el turquesa. Nos los encontramos anoche en la enfermería.

—¿Madame Longbottom no ha podido hacer nada?

—Peeves no ha utilizado ninguna poción —se encogió de hombros—. Lo más seguro es que haya convencido a algún alumno de séptimo para realizar el encantamiento. No sale en ningún libro, así que es posible que sea improvisado. Hannah solo sabe que su efecto es temporal.

—¿Exactamente cuánto se supone que…?

—Hey, vosotros dos —dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado del pasillo—. ¿No deberíais estar en clase? No quiero empezar a quitar puntos tan pronto.

—Ni siquiera eres prefecta, Luce —se quejó Rose. Notó que Scorpius al fin la dejaba libre y sonrió—. ¿No deberías estar _tú_ en clase? Creía que a los de séptimo no se les veía ni un pelo de lo ocupados que están.

—Y yo que había algo en la sangre de los Malfoy y los Weasley que les impedía acercarse mucho, pero mira —los señaló—. Resulta que igual es todo lo contrario. ¿Tienes algo que contarle a la familia, Rose?

—¿Que hacer pellas forma parte de tu horario?

—Chivata de mierda.

—¿Siempre os tratáis con tanto amor? —dijo Scorpius, parpadeando.

Lucy y Rose se rieron.

Era cierto que no eran tan cercanas como cabría esperar con una diferencia de edad de tan solo un año, pero eso no significaba que Lucy y Rose se llevaran mal. No tenían mucho en común, salvo que ambas dominaban la ironía y el sarcasmo.

—Pero, en serio, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí? —insistió Lucy. Cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, interesada. Sabía a la perfección que entre ellos dos no había nada (todavía), pero tenía curiosidad—. ¿Tenéis uno de esos horarios privilegiados sin clase a primera hora?

—Este de aquí —Rose le dio un golpe a Scorpius en el pecho—, en absoluto. De hecho —lo miró—, debería estar ya en clase de Pociones.

—¿Me estás echando? —la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Rose vio que comenzaba a hacer un puchero y le cubrió la boca con la mano.

—Uno de los dos tiene que ser responsable —puso los ojos en blanco. Se rio al escuchar un gruñido—. ¿Nos vemos a la hora de comer?

—No sé si quiero seguir siendo tu amigo —respondió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, antes de irse.

Cuando se quedaron solas, Lucy se aclaró la garganta.

 —Creo que quería decir que quiere ser algo más que amigos—aventuró. Ahogó una risa al ver la cara que ponía Rose—. Vale, vale. Ya lo dejo. Pero dime, ¿tú sí tienes horas libres o es que eres especial y te saltas clases porque sí?

—Horas libres.

Lucy sonrió como un gato satisfecho.

—¿Te he dicho últimamente lo mucho que te quiero?

—Creo que esas palabras nunca han salido de tu boca en mi presencia, así que no.

—¿Estás ocupada?

—¿Qué quieres que responda?

—Que no, evidentemente.

—Entonces sí, tengo un millón de cosas que hacer —Rose puso rumbo a la biblioteca. Se dio cuenta de inmediato de que Lucy la seguía y se detuvo—. Oh, por… Dime qué quieres y acabaremos antes.

—Quiero que seas una buena prima y que me sigas. Te gustaba escribir, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con…?

—Ven.

Rose apenas puso resistencia mientras Lucy la arrastraba hacia quién sabía dónde.

En ocasiones, ser una buena prima consistía en confiar ciegamente en los demás.

Y tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, la verdad.

Después de todo, el curso acababa de comenzar.


	5. A gusto de todos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does it come as a surprise?  
> Language of averted eyes  
> Silence is what I do best

Irma Pince había hecho del cuarto piso del castillo de Hogwarts un refugio para el silencio: el único sonido que perturbaba la apacible calma era el siseo del papel que arañaban plumas y bolígrafos a un ritmo frenético. A aquella sinfonía sibilante también se unían de vez en cuando los golpes secos de los libros que volvían a su hogar en las enormes estanterías que se erguían hasta el techo.

Rose no fue consciente del chico que se había sentado a su lado hasta que el pergamino apareció frente a sus narices: hacía mucho tiempo que la estoica bibliotecaria había encantado las patas de las sillas para que no hiciesen ruido al deslizarse sobre el suelo.

—No puedo permitirme otro suspenso por las faltas de ortografía —susurró Albus, vigilando que la señora Pince se encontrase a una distancia segura—. Por favor, Rose.

Rose alzó la vista solo para poner los ojos en blanco.

—Cualquiera diría que a estas alturas de la vida ya sabrías cómo escribir, Al —se quejó, cansada, pero inmediatamente empezó a leer por encima la redacción de su primo.

Hizo una mueca.

Aquello era peor de lo que había creído.

Y, la verdad sea dicha, Albus no tenía _toda_ la culpa. Pese a que le encantaba Hogwarts (era, al fin y al cabo, un _castillo mágico_ , donde enseñaban _magia_ ), siempre había creído que le faltaba algo a la educación que ofrecía si la comparaba, por ejemplo, con la educación muggle. Puede que los muggles nunca supiesen cómo transformar una mascota en un cáliz o cómo conjurar un _patronus_ , pero al menos sabían escribir correctamente desde una edad más bien temprana.

Además, tenía entendido que su aprendizaje matemático era mucho más eficaz. Los introducían en los temas más complicados paulatinamente, permitiendo que los conocimientos se asentasen antes de intentar enseñarles algo nuevo.

No se encontraban con complicadas ecuaciones diseñadas para calcular la cantidad exacta de los ingredientes de una poción a los _once años_ , eso seguro.

Quizás, reflexionó Rose mientras hallaba otra aberración contra la lengua inglesa, aquella era una de las razones por las que Pociones era una de las asignaturas menos populares.

Suspiró cuando llegó al final de la página. Cogió su pluma (que había abandonado sobre su agenda sin darse cuenta, lo que había provocado un enorme manchurrón de tinta azul que después tendría que quitar con su varita) y se dispuso a empezar a corregir, pero Albus la sorprendió con otra pieza de pergamino.

—Por Dumbledore, Al —se quejó al ver su extensión. Para más inri, su primo había escrito con letra diminuta y sin respetar los márgenes—. No pienso corregirte todos los deberes.

—Rosie…

—Que no, una redacción es una cosa, dos… —era abusar. Rose se mordió la lengua—. ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Roxanne? ¿A Lucy?

—Están ocupadas con sus clases.

—¿Y yo no?

—Venga ya —Albus soltó una risita que provocó que varias cabezas se giraran en su dirección. Rose se encontró repentinamente en la trayectoria de varias miradas cargadas de displicencia—. Me niego a creer que con solo cuatro asignaturas no tengas tiempo libre.

—¿Y consideras que _ahora_ tengo tiempo libre? —señaló los libros que tenía abiertos sobre la mesa. Albus los ojeo por encima y, al descubrir que no comprendía lo que ponía en ninguno, se encogió de hombros—. Mañana solo tengo clases por la tarde. Puedo echarles un vistazo por la mañana…

—Por la mañana no podrá ser —la interrumpió—, porque a eso de las nueve tengo que entregar esta y, a las once, esta otra —señaló el último pergamino que le había enseñado.

Rose se enfureció.

—¡¿Y pretendes que te lo corrija todo para entonces?! —gritó en un susurro. Albus tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado cuando se sacudió el pelo con una mano—. Albus Potter, eres de lo más…

—¿Irresponsable? ¿Desorganizado? —hizo un puchero—. Por favor, primita…

Con un gemido frustrado, Rose le arrebató las redacciones de la mano.

—Eres genial  —dijo Albus, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se rio en voz alta cuando Rose protestó, lo que llamó la atención de la bibliotecaria. Levantó los brazos en el aire con gesto inocente y añadió—: Yo ya me voy.

—Será hijo de… —murmuró cuando vio que, en efecto, se estaba yendo.

—Ha quedado con Alice —la interrumpió Scorpius, recordándole que estaba sentado frente a ella. Como nunca hacía ruido mientras estudiaba, Rose se había olvidado de su presencia—. A las cinco y media.

—No te lo he preguntado.

—Era solo un comentario —sin levantar la vista de sus apuntes, le ofreció una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Cuándo le vas a descubrir que existen los diccionarios, Rose?

—Ya sabe que existen —resopló—. Solo se niega a utilizarlos.

—Porque siempre te tiene a ti para estas cosas, ¿no? —señaló con la barbilla las redacciones por corregir—. Se está aprovechando de ti.

—Claro que no —fue rápida en sacudir la cabeza—. Busca mi ayuda. Soy su prima y él solo quiere aprender…

—Si quisiera aprender no cometería los mismos errores una y otra vez —apuntó. Rose apretó los dientes; por alguna razón, tenía la sensación de que Scorpius no aprobaba sus acciones—. Te ha pasado exactamente lo mismo con Lucy. Te ha encimado no sé qué cosa para la que no tienes tiempo. De verdad, Rose, a veces parece que te hagas la tonta a propósito solo para gustarle a los demás.

—Lo de Lucy es un caso aparte —replicó, tragándose el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta—. Eso _quiero_ hacerlo.

—Me da a mí que quieres hacer demasiadas cosas, Rose.

—Oye, pero ¿a ti que te pasa? —era normal que se dijesen las cosas a la cara, pero no así, de una manera tan deliberadamente cruel.

Al no recibir una respuesta inmediata, Rose decidió concentrarse en los deberes de Al.

Mientras intentaba imitar la caligrafía de su primo, pensó en Scorpius y en lo que le había dicho. No quería admitirlo, pero sabía que tenía razón. Si Albus de verdad quisiera aprender, hacía tiempo lo habría conseguido. Simplemente prefería depender de Rose para hacer las cosas bien…

Y eso a ella le gustaba.

Albus siempre había sido un niño tímido. Como ella, cargaba sobre sus hombros la fama de la familia, el legado de dos apellidos mundialmente conocidos. Lo habían educado desde pequeño para enorgullecerse de ello y para invertir cada segundo de su tiempo en estar a la altura de aquella responsabilidad.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de James, que se regodeaba en el reconocimiento que recibía, Albus nunca se había sentido orgulloso de los logros de sus padres. Los admiraba con todo su corazón por sus victorias, eso era cierto, y quería llegar a ser tan valiente como ellos, claro está, pero era incapaz de disfrutar de una fama que él no se había ganado.

Por eso, al crecer, le había resultado tan difícil hacer amigos.

Oh, con los muggles no tenía problemas; para ellos, era solo un niño más. No obstante, aquellas amistades eran superficiales puesto que nunca podía invitarlos a jugar a casa por miedo a que presenciasen algo que no debían. Ni siquiera podía hablarles de a qué se dedicaban sus padres sin tener que disfrazar sus palabras.

Había sido con los magos con quienes había encontrado más dificultades: todo el mundo quería conocer al  hijo de Harry Potter. Todo el mundo quería ser amigo del hijo de Harry Potter.

Pero eran pocas las personas que de verdad se interesaban por _Albus_.

Por esa razón, Albus se había refugiado durante gran parte de su infancia en Rose. Después, cuando llegaron a Hogwarts y se hizo evidente que Albus Potter no era una copia exacta de su padre (que, encima, había acabado en _Slytherin_ ), Rose había pasado de ser su mejor amiga a su guardiana: los niños podían llegar a ser muy crueles, y más si el hermano mayor de la víctima los ayudaba a encontrar sus puntos débiles.

Su amistad con Scorpius lo había ayudado a salir de su burbuja. Compartían habitación, así que, por fuerza, estaban destinados a relacionarse aunque fuera por mantener las apariencias. Pero ambos tenían tantas cosas en común que fue prácticamente imposible que no empezasen a considerarse amigos.

Rose habría sentido celos de aquella relación de no ser porque la habían incluido en su pequeño grupo de marginados desde el principio.

No fue hasta tercero que Albus empezó a demostrar que había cambiado de verdad. El estirón que había dado en verano y que lo situaba varios centímetros por encima de sus compañeros de clase le había dado más seguridad en sí mismo, de manera que, poco a poco, fue capaz de defenderse él solito de las burlas y los insultos. Poco a poco, empezó a relacionarse más con la gente e hizo más amigos.

Poco a poco, dejó de necesitar a Rose.

Quien, como Albus, también había crecido sin muchos amigos de verdad. Al fin y al cabo, ser amigo de la hija de la ministra estaba tan cotizado como ser amigo del hijo de El Elegido. Si Albus había utilizado a Rose durante años como escudo, Rose también lo había utilizado a él.

Ser su amiga era lo más sencillo del mundo.

Por eso se había sentido tan insegura cuando Albus empezó a salir con más gente aparte de ella y Scorpius. A diferencia de Albus, ella no había pegado ningún estirón durante el verano. Medía exactamente lo mismo que a los doce años, que no era mucho en comparación.

Como consecuencia, había tenido que buscarse otra forma de nutrir su autoconfianza. Había empezado haciendo pequeños favores: compartía sus apuntes, aportaba consejos útiles aquí y allá y no dudaba en ayudar al prójimo siempre que fuese capaz. Pronto, se convirtió en esa persona de fiar a la que podías recurrir en un momento de necesidad.

A Rose le gustaba ser esa persona. Puede que a veces resultase agotador, como en aquel momento, mientras corregía por tercera vez la misma falta de puntuación, pero, a fin de cuentas, la hacía feliz.

O al menos la llenaba de satisfacción personal.

—¿Has hablado ya con Veronika?

Rose contuvo un respingo.

—¿Ahora hablas?

—Rose.

Suspiró.

—En Durmstrang sí hay cursos de idiomas —admitió—. Acoge a alumnos de tantas nacionalidades que sería una insensatez no hacerlo. Vera va a hablar con sus colegas para informarse sobre esos cursos. Quiere saber si es posible seguirlos a distancia.

—¿Has buscado alternativas?

—Vaya, qué poca fe tienes.

—Soy realista.

—Otros lo llamarían pesimismo.

Scorpius la miró. Rose se sintió ligeramente avergonzada (intuía ligeramente el porqué de su actitud), pero no apartó la vista.

—Los cursos muggles están descartados porque los no presenciales requieren revisiones por Internet —Scorpius asintió. Sangre pura o no, su madre lo había obligado a cursar Estudios Muggles en tercero y se hacía una idea de lo que era la Gran Red—. Y he hablado con McGonagall. No le hace mucha gracia que me entretenga con esto, pero reconoce que puede serme útil. Como Hogwarts no ofrece nada que pueda ayudarme, está dispuesta a colaborar en todo lo posible si lo de Durmstrang tiene éxito.

Aquella conversación todavía la ponía nerviosa. No era ningún secreto que su madre había sido una de las alumnas favoritas de la directora y que por eso había puesto muchas expectativas en Rose.

—Podrías hablar con tus padres…

—No.

—Solo te estoy diciendo que es una opción —Scorpius dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria. Al ver que Rose abría los ojos de par en par, suspiró—. Lo siento. Estoy frustrado. Llevo intentando resolver este problema de Aritmancia como mínimo media hora.

—Trae eso —cogió la libreta de Scorpius y revisó el ejercicio. Localizó el error casi de inmediato y se lo señaló—. Has utilizado el sistema chino. Para frecuencias siempre tienes que usar el pitagórico. Lo dimos el curso pasado.

Scorpius se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Recuérdame porqué escogí esa clase.

—Porque quieres romper maldiciones y resulta que es uno de los requisitos básicos —se rio Rose. Miró con preocupación a su amigo—. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás raro. La Aritmancia siempre se te ha dado muy bien.

Transcurrieron tantos segundos de silencio que Rose temió que, de nuevo, Scorpius no fuera a contestar.

Sin embargo, tras un largo suspiro, dijo—: Me estoy cuestionando si de verdad tengo lo que hay que tener para hacer esto.

—Las clases son más difíciles —reconoció. Ella también se había dado cuenta tras la primera semana de que ahora se encontraban en un nivel muy diferente y superior.

—Y siempre hay tantos deberes… —señaló la pila de libros que había junto a él—. Apenas tengo tiempo para nada, Rose. Por Merlín, si hoy es la primera vez que podemos vernos _en días_. Y míranos.

Rose asintió lentamente. Comprendía lo que Scorpius le estaba diciendo: se veían todos los días en el Gran Comedor y compartían todas las clases de Rose, pero ya no disfrutaban de la compañía del otro por diversión. Las tardes que tenían libres, como la de aquel domingo, se las pasaban encerrados en la Biblioteca.

—Eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco —intentó tranquilizarlo. Alargó una mano para acariciar la suya con gentileza—. Y también de las más organizadas. Date tiempo, seguro que coges el ritmo en nada.

—Pero… —Scorpius soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Rose lo vio fijar la mirada detrás de ella y no pudo evitar girarse para ver qué había llamado tanto su atención—. Lo siento. Tengo que irme. ¿Te sientas conmigo en la cena?

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Se me había olvidado que he quedado con Tina. Para hacer un trabajo de Encantamientos —aclaró, recogiendo sus cosas a una velocidad inhumana—. Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

Se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras Rose luchaba por controlar su sonrojo, volvió a mirar a la esbelta morena que esperaba a Scorpius en la puerta. Nunca había tenido ninguna clase con ella, pero sabía por Scorpius que era una Hufflepuff que, pese a su aspecto regio y frío, tenía un gran corazón. Era amable con todo el mundo y casi imposible de odiar.

Casi.

Porque, allí y en ese mismo instante, Rose decidió que le caía mal.


	6. Celos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh how strong can you be  
> With matters of the heart?

Rose invirtió tres días de su vida en descubrir quién era Valentina Spencer. Al parecer, prefería que la llamaran Tina porque su nombre le parecía muy largo y no era, como creían los demás, una chica perfecta.

Para empezar, tenía una risa porcina, se mordía las uñas cuando estaba nerviosa y se preocupaba menos que la chica promedio por si estaba depilada o no.

También tenía una personalidad algo peculiar: tendía a comportarse siempre con decoro y trataba a casi todos con cierta distancia y frialdad. Para conocer aquellos rasgos que la habían hecho una Hufflepuff a los once años había que ganarse primero su confianza. Tarea difícil, porque Tina no permitía que mucha gente se le acercara lo suficiente como para conocerla de verdad.

No obstante, y para su mala suerte, Rose había entrado en aquel grupo casi sin proponérselo.

Sospechaba que todo se lo debía a Scorpius. Si no era por él, ¿por qué estaría Tina tan empeñada en ser su amiga?

Quería creer que aquella lista de «defectos» jugaba en su contra, pero Rose reconocía que, en todo caso, la hacían parecer más humana. Su apariencia imperturbable a menudo resultaba imponente y saber que era una chica como cualquier otra la bajaba del pedestal en el que la había puesto medio Hogwarts.

Además, era una muchacha muy simpática. Era amable por naturaleza y muy inteligente.  Rose se moriría antes de admitirlo, pero en realidad le gustaba mucho hablar con ella.

—Si la sigues mirando así, va a estallar en llamas —dijo Roxanne muy cerca de su oído.

Rose, que tenía aquella zona muy sensible, apretó los dientes para no emitir un chillido y se estremeció.

—Pero ¿qué problema tienes con mi espacio personal? —se quejó, pensando en todas aquellas ocasiones en las que no lo había respetado a lo largo de su vida.

De todos los primos Weasley, Roxanne era con quien mejor se llevaba. Aunque a veces le costara recordar el porqué. Rose suponía que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas de pequeñas gracias al trabajo de sus padres y que sabían más de lo necesario la una sobre la otra como para arriesgarse a llevarse mal.

Las repercusiones serían nefastas.

Roxanne se apartó de ella con una sonrisa traviesa. Para el horror de Rose, estudió sin disimulo el que había sido su objeto de preocupación hasta el momento. Incluso se atrevió a emitir un murmullo de aprobación cuando Tina se inclinó sobre Scorpius para escribir algo en su cuaderno.

—¡Roxie! —siseó. Alguna cabezas se giraron en su dirección y sintió que se ponía roja—. ¡Por favor! ¡Disimula! Se van a dar cuenta…

Demasiado tarde. La incomodidad de Rose había llamado la atención del rubio, que ahora les devolvía la mirada con confusión. La certeza de que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba ocurriendo era lo único que impedía que Rose cayera fulminada por la vergüenza.

Por el momento.

Lo saludó tímidamente con la mano. Como habían suspendido las clases por algún motivo que nadie había tenido la decencia de explicarles, no se habían dirigido la palabra desde la hora del desayuno.

—Por favor —susurró Roxanne al ver que Scorpius le devolvía el saludo con el mismo sentimiento—. Sois tan adorables que me dais asco. Parad. Ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué no estás en tu mesa?  —preguntó. Miró hacia los otros alumnos de séptimo que se habían reunido casi a la entrada—. Estoy segura de que tus amigos te echan de menos.

—Te he visto tan sola y triste que me has dado mucha penita —contestó Roxanne, enroscándose un largo mechón de pelo en el dedo índice—. Y ya sabes cómo soy. No he podido resistirme.

—Quieres cotillear qué tal va lo que me pediste, ¿no es así? —sonrió Rose.

Scorpius lo había apodado «lo de Lucy», pero, en realidad, era «lo de Roxanne». Lucy solo había sido la mensajera porque Roxanne era, a pesar de las apariencias, una chica muy tímida.

—Sigo diciendo que esto no le va a hacer ni pizca de gracia a la abuela —comentó, aunque mientras hablaba sacó de su maletín una libreta de grapas que se había comprado por catálogo expresamente para la ocasión. Le enseñó las primeras páginas llenas de garabatos—. Aún no he empezado con el guion en sí —explicó—. He estado pensando en posibles argumentos. Creo que este es el que más potencial tiene —pasó unas hojas y le señaló la última de las opciones.

Se trataba de una historia de amor. Tras mucho reflexionar sobre el tema, Rose había llegado a la conclusión de que era lo que más atraería a un público de su edad. También había pensado que tendría que incluir un mínimo de acción y misterio para no limitarse a complacer a las brujas más románticas y cursis.

Así se lo dijo a Roxanne, que estuvo de acuerdo con que alela era la mejor idea de todas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? —se interesó, cogiendo una pluma del estuche de Rose para añadir algo.

Al ver que escribía «necesitaremos un compañero GUAPO» en uno de los márgenes, Rose tuvo que decir—: Eres una superficial.

—Nunca he dicho lo contrario —replicó Roxanne y, como para confirmarlo, se peinó la larga melena azabache sobre el hombro con movimientos exagerados—. Además, queremos hacer una fotonovela que me lance a la fama. La apariencia física suele ser lo primero en lo que se fija la gente. Las personas guapas llaman la atención por naturaleza —se señaló a sí misma como poniendo un ejemplo—. ¿Ahora sí me vas a decir a quién intentabas asesinar con la mirada? Esta semana hemos aprendido un hechizo nuevo en Encantamientos en el que quizás estés interesada…

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Te hablo de esa cara de…

—Señorita Weasley, Señorita Granger-Weasley —las interrumpió una voz educada aunque cálida. Ambas primas se giraron para ver que la profesora de guardia, la señorita FitzGerald, una mujer de unos cuarenta años que pese a su título ya se había casado tres veces, no estaba muy contenta con ellas—. Entiendo que son amigas y que, a su edad, tienen muchas cosas que contarse en confidencia. Pero me temo que este no es el lugar más adecuado para hacerlo —señaló la enorme sala de estudio en la que se había convertido el Gran Comedor.

Roxanne tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada.

—Disculpe, profesora.

La profesora FitzGerald desfrunció el ceño y les sonrió.

—Tranquilas. Hasta a mí me resulta agotador permanecer más de tres horas seguidas en un mismo lugar —les guiñó un ojo—. ¿Por qué no salís a dar una vuelta y estiráis las piernas? Si alguien pregunta diré que os he enviado a hacer un recado.

Rose no estaba muy de acuerdo con que los profesores tuviesen alumnos favoritos, pero en ese momento no se iba a quejar de haberle caído bien casi desde el principio: no se lo tuvieron que pensar dos veces. Roxanne casi se tropezó con sus tacones en su afán por recoger sus cosas y Rose hasta metió un tintero abierto en la mochila. El revuelo que causaron llamó la atención de varias personas, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Por lo general, cuando un profesor hablaba con un alumno que resultaba saliendo por patas, no se trataba de nada bueno. En todo caso, resultaba obvio que acababan de darle malas noticias.

Aunque no terminaban de entender por qué el resto del clan parecía tan tranquilo.

Rose se despidió de sus primos con un gesto despreocupado. Después, miró a Scorpius, que seguía concentrado en ella. Lo vio mover los labios para vocalizar algo, pero Tina lo distrajo con un golpecito en el brazo.

Gruñó. Al oírla, Roxanne la cogió del codo y la arrastró hasta el exterior.

—No, en serio, ¿qué te pasa? Deberías estar dando saltos de alegría, no rodeada de un aura… Asesina.

Rose se mordió el labio.

—Es que… es que…

Admitió que se había pasado los últimos tres días acosando a Tina Spencer porque no quería pensar en el silencio de su madre y lo que significaba.

No había tenido noticias de ella desde el inicio del curso, cuando la había desobedecido por partida doble, pero sabía qué estaba haciendo. Aquella no sería la primera vez que su madre castigaba sus acciones con la ley del hielo, ni tampoco sería la última. Pero eso no quería decir que doliese menos. Sobre todo porque esta vez se las había ingeniado para convencer a su padre para que se uniese a su causa y tampoco se comunicara con ella.

Oh, pero con Hugo sí. Su inocente hermanito no había parado de hablar en toda la semana de los nuevos precios de los productos de su padre y de lo entusiasmada que estaba Hermione con la promulgación de una nueva ley…

Sin saber que lo último que Rose sabía de ellos era que ambos estaban muy decepcionados.

Por eso se había centrado en Tina. Aunque, en retrospectiva, le había salido el tiro por la culata. Hasta entonces había creído que Tina era una compañera de clase más, una compañera de trabajos…

Pero resultaba que Tina también era una amiga.

—Y encima no puedo hablar con Scorpius porque esa… esa…

—¿Harpía?

—… _chica_ no lo deja solo ni un instante —continuó, aunque lo cierto era que él tampoco parecía muy preocupado por ello.

Le dio una patada inofensiva a una de las paredes del pasillo. Un caballero medieval chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación desde su cuadro. Rose decidió ignorarlo, aunque antes le dirigió una mirada furibunda que lo hizo retroceder con el caballo.

—No te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir —empezó Roxanne, tentativa—. Pero a mí me da la sensación de que estás celosa.

Rose se detuvo. Se había puesto tan roja que casi brillaba en la tenue oscuridad.

—Yo no estoy…

—Escúchame antes de decir nada, ¿vale? Sé que siempre bromeamos mucho con el tema de Scorpius y tú, pero ahora estoy hablando en serio.  Estás celosa, admítelo.

—No.

—¿De verdad me estás diciendo que no te sientes ni _un poquito_ amenazada por esa chica? Por lo que me estás contando, pasa más tiempo con _tu mejor amigo_ que tú, Rose. Venga ya.

Rose inclinó la cabeza. Visto así, quizás Roxanne tenía un poco de razón. Quizás Tina Spencer la sacaba tanto de quicio porque Rose temía que tarde o temprano ocuparía su lugar. Quizás le tenía tanta rabia porque Scor la estaba sustituyendo con ella…

Se estremeció. No, no. Se negaba a aceptar que era lo suficientemente insegura como para dudar de la fuerza de la amistad que compartía con Scorpius.

—Lo que pasa es que estoy estresada —contestó sin mucha convicción. Miró a Roxanne y suspiró al reconocer su expresión de incredulidad—. Entre las clases, lo de mi madre y que Veronika aún no me ha dicho nada… Por no hablar de que todavía no han publicado las fechas de las pruebas de Quidditch y ya casi estamos a mediados de mes —refunfuñó.

—Te olvidas de añadir a la lista a la morenaza que no paraba de lanzarse a los brazos de Scor.

—Estoy estresada —repitió Rose, esta vez con más ímpetu. Ignoró por completo las palabras de su prima.

Quien, como siempre, no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente.

—Y _celosa_ —canturreó.

—Que yo no estoy… —estalló Rose, pero en ese instante se acordó de Tina y de ese peso extraño que se le asentaba en la boca del estómago cada vez que la veía. De lo mucho que la irritaba su acento galés y que siempre que la tenía cerca no podía evitar resoplar con hastío.

Se acordó de Scorpius y de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. De lo enfadada y triste que estaba con él porque era más que evidente que él no la extrañaba a ella.

—… celosa —acabó susurrando.

O sí.


	7. Caminos a ninguna parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if I knew my place   
> Should I leave it there?  
> Should I give up  
> Or should I just keep chasing pavements  
> Even if it leads nowhere?

Rose se tomó su más reciente descubrimiento con filosofía. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más daba? Aunque se sentía avergonzada por tener que admitirlo en voz alta, Roxanne le había asegurado que sentirse insegura de las cosas más tontas era de lo más normal a los dieciséis años.

(Que se lo dijera una chica de dieciocho no es que la reconfortase mucho, por supuesto, pero Rose estaba dispuesta a agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo dada la situación.)

Así que, sí, estaba celosa. Pero no iba a permitir que aquel sentimiento gobernase su vida; desde muy pequeña había aprendido a comportarse según la lógica, y no sus emociones, y maldita fuera si no se aprovechaba de la más taimada de sus habilidades cuando más le convenía.

Claro está, fingir que todo estaba bien con Scorpius era mucho más fácil en teoría. En la práctica, Rose no podía evitar sentirse un poco traicionada por toda la atención que su mejor amigo le estaba prestando a una chica a la que apenas conocía de una clase.

Le recordaba demasiado a la situación que estaba viviendo con Albus, que desde que salía con Alice apenas se acordaba de que tenía una prima salvo cuando necesitaba ayuda con los deberes.

A Rose le gustaba sentirse útil, pero no utilizada.

 _Hay una gran diferencia entre una cosa y otra_ , pensó, cerrando las manos con fuerza alrededor de sus cubiertos cuando su primo se le acercó durante la hora del desayuno, _aunque este idiota sea incapaz de reconocerla_.

—Albus —siseó entre dientes. Era viernes, y el tercer día consecutivo en el que Albus se sentaba junto a ella para calentarle la oreja entre sorbos de té y tostadas—, _no_.

—¡Pero si aún no te he pedido nada!

—El hecho de que hayas utilizado la palabra «aún» me dice que ibas a hacerlo en algún momento —Rose se apartó un rizo de la cara y lo miró. Albus parecía entre avergonzado y resentido por la acusación, pero Rose no se olvidaba de que, como ella, Albus era un gran actor—. El miércoles querías que te ayudara con tu redacción de Pociones y ayer que te corrigiera el trabajo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. ¿Es que te piensas que yo no tengo deberes?

—¡Claro que no!

Entrecerrando los ojos, Rose resopló con incredulidad.

—Entonces debes creer que mis días tienen más de veinticuatro horas. O que los tuyos duran menos que los de la mayoría —añadió cuando Albus se atrevió a responder un «no seas tonta» que solo consiguió que alguien, probablemente Lily, le diese una patada por debajo de la mesa. Rose suspiró y se terminó sus tostadas—. De otra manera no me explico por qué narices pareces necesitar tanto mi ayuda cuando siempre te las has apañado relativamente bien para sacar notas decentes.

Fue el turno de Albus de resoplar y de ponerse rojo.

—¡Pero ahora necesito notas más que decentes!

—¿Y eso a mí que más me da? —respondió Rose.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Lily se atragantó con una risita.

Rose tuvo que tragarse el sermón que tenía en la punta de la lengua sobre estudiar todos los días para _aprender_ en vez de memorizar el temario el día antes del examen. Sabía que su consejo caería en saco roto y que lo más probable es que Albus no se lo tomase precisamente bien.

Se obligó a respirar hondo.

—Albus —lo miró—. Sabes que no me importa ayudarte…

Indignado, Albus balbuceó:

—¿Entonces por qué…?

—¿Lo está diciendo en serio? —murmuró Lily por lo bajini.

Rose la ignoró. Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, se armó de paciencia.

—Al, es que últimamente no me estás pidiendo ayuda. Me estás pidiendo que haga tus deberes por ti —se encogió de hombros, algo incómoda, cuando Albus se limitó a mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos—. A esa redacción de Pociones le faltaba la conclusión y tu trabajo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas era por lo menos un setenta por ciento dibujos. Quiero ayudarte, pero no así.

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada! —saltó Rose—. De verdad, Albus, aunque te parezca imposible, _yo_ _también_ tengo cosas que hacer. _Yo también_ tengo un montón de ensayos y trabajos para la semana que viene y _yo también_ necesito sacar notas más que decentes.

Albus frunció el ceño.

—¡Pero si solo tienes cuatro clases este curso!

Su prima le lanzó una mirada gélida.

—Nadie te ha obligado a matricularte en tantas asignaturas este año —le dijo, cansada—. Aunque no lo creas, tú también eres capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones.

—Claro —la risa de Albus sonó más bien cruel—, porque a ti te ha ido maravillosamente. Dime, Rose, ¿qué tal están tus padres? ¿Y tus amigos? Oh, se me olvidaba —se interrumpió, mirando a su alrededor. Por el rabillo del ojo, Rose percibió que Hugo y Lily intercambiaban una mirada rápida. Su hermano empezó a decir algo, pero Albus se le adelantó añadiendo—: Ninguno te dirige la palabra.

Con la cara ardiendo, Rose se puso de pie de un salto.

—Vete a la mierda —masculló.

Recogió sus cosas sin levantar la vista: sabía que a estas alturas todo el mundo la debía de estar mirando.

Se dirigió en silencio hacia el aula de Transformaciones. Todavía quedaba media hora para que empezasen las clases, pero Rose no quería pasar ni un segundo más en el Gran Comedor.

—Recuérdame por qué queremos a Albus —dijo alguien detrás de ella.

Rose no tuvo girarse para saber que había sido Scorpius quien había hablado. Conocía su voz a la perfección, y supo por la inflexión hastiada de sus palabras que él también había escuchado la discusión.

Algo en absoluto imposible, dado que ni ella ni Albus se habían preocupado por moderar el tono de voz y ambos habían estado casi gritando para el final de la conversación.

—Recuérdame por qué tengo que recordártelo —murmuró, tragándose el nudo amargo que se le había formado en la garganta. Miró fugazmente al chico alto y rubio que había interrumpido su soledad. Parecía cansado, lo cual no la sorprendía en absoluto—. Creía que tenías una memoria prodigiosa.

—En lo que respecta a tu primo cuando se pone tonto—contestó mientras la alcanzaba—, mi capacidad para recordar es inferior a la de un plimpy.

—O sea, ¿que en realidad _siempre_ tienes la memoria de un plimpy? ¿Cómo has sobrevivido hasta sexto curso?

Las comisuras de los labios de Scorpius se curvaron aproximadamente un milímetro hacia arriba.

—¿Acabas de llamar tonto a Albus?

Rose tampoco pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Has empezado tú —se excusó.

—Pero tú eres su prima.

—¿Y?

—Y… probablemente tienes más razones que nadie para llamarlo tonto —reconoció Scorpius—. Bueno, excepto Lily.

—Y su madre —apuntó Rose.

Ambos soltaron una suave carcajada.

Terminaron lo que les quedaba de camino en silencio. Para cuando llegaron al aula de Transformaciones, Rose ya no sentía un deseo incontrolable de prenderle fuego a cierto miembro de su familia, aunque sí quería gritarle unos cuantos improperios.

Mientras escogía su asiento de siempre en la primera fila, Scorpius le habló en voz baja:

—¿Es cierto? Lo que ha dicho Albus sobre tus padres, quiero decir.

Rose se humedeció los labios.

—Te dije que mi madre no estaba muy contenta con mi elección de asignaturas este año —puso los ojos en blanco—. Lo último que sé de ella es que a principios de mes se sentía terriblemente decepcionada por mi torpeza a la hora de aplicar sus consejos.

Rose se tomó su tiempo para sacar el libro de texto y los útiles de escritura de su mochila.

—¿Y tu padre? —insistió Scorpius al cabo de unos segundos.

Sorprendida, Rose parpadeó en su dirección.

—¿Qué?

—«Tus padres» —citó Scorpius—. Albus ha hablado en plural.

—Ah —Rose carraspeó—. No sé, la verdad.

—¿Cómo que no sabes?

—Pues eso, que no sé. No sé nada de él desde que me dejó en la estación el 1 de septiembre.

Rose sintió una enorme satisfacción al notar que no se quebraba la voz. Durante las últimas semanas, siempre había sentido unas insoportables ganas de llorar cuando pensaba en su padre, que siempre decía que tenía un lugar especial reservado en su corazón para Rose.

Ahora, apenas se le habían humedecido los ojos.

Sonrió.

—Pero no hablemos más de mi tonto primo y de las tonterías que salen de su tonta boca —abrió su cuaderno por una página que había marcado la noche anterior—. Ya he hecho el índice para el trabajo sobre la Conjuración de Seres Vivos. ¿Qué te parece si nos dividimos los apartados y vamos buscando información por nuestra cuenta? Así este fin de semana podemos empezar a redactar… ¿Scorpius? ¿Te pasa algo?

La respuesta del rubio fue farfullar un bufido.

—¿Perdona? —aunque gran parte de su enfado con Albus se había disipado, Rose seguía de mal humor—. Ahora ¿por qué te has enfadado?

—Oh, no sé —respondió, irritado—. Quizás porque te has pasado las últimas semanas mintiéndome, Rose.

—Yo no…

—O contándome medias verdades. ¿No me decías el otro día que tenía que hablar contigo? ¿Contarte lo importante porque somos amigos?

—Yo…

—Das consejos que ni tú misma puedes seguir, Rose Weasley —masculló Scorpius.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —replicó Rose, girándose hacia él—. ¿De verdad me estás diciendo esto? ¿Ahora? ¿Es que no ves que mi día ya apesta lo suficiente?

—Y ahora cambias de tema.

Rose apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

—No estoy cambiando de tema —siseó—. Te estoy diciendo que no es el mejor momento para…

—¿Crees —la interrumpió Scorpius— que no me he dado cuenta de que me estás evitando?

Rose se quedó muda.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a intentar negarlo?

Frunciendo los labios, Rose miró en otra dirección.

—No quiero discutir —murmuró—. Por favor.

—No, si no vamos a discutir —respondió Scorpius con sarcasmo—. Para discutir hace falta que hablemos, y está claro que eso es lo último que te apetece.

Suficiente.

Rose había tenido suficiente.

 —¿ _Cuándo_ quieres que hablemos, Scorpius Malfoy? —inquirió, tajante. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, porque aunque lo había intentado _con todas sus fuerzas_ en más de una ocasión se le había hecho imposible aparentar normalidad—. ¿Ahora, en clase? ¿Esta tarde, en la biblioteca? ¿Durante la cena, frente a tus primos? No, ya sé, en las horas de estudio. Tina Spencer estará deseosa por enterarse de mi drama familiar —espetó.

Scorpius pareció abatido por sus palabras.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Tina Spencer con todo esto? —preguntó, sinceramente interesado.

Negándose a sonrojarse, Rose se encogió de hombros.

—Últimamente vas con ella a todas partes.

—Es mi compañera de…

—Sí, sí —dijo Rose—. Lo sé. Mira —buscó las palabras adecuadas—, no es que sea algo… _personal_ —se apresuró a explicarle. Cuando se atrevió a mirarlo, notó que parte de su furia había desaparecido—. Valentina Spencer es una buena chica. Es solo que… —tragó saliva. «La detesto», era lo que quería decir—. No es tú.

—Ajá.

—Quiero decir —se corrigió en cuanto notó la sonrisa de Scorpius—, que no es mi mejor amigo. A ti te puedo contar cualquier cosa, Scor. Pero no delante de ella.

Transcurrieron varios instantes antes de que Scorpius respondiera:

—Apenas hemos pasado tiempo solos nosotros dos, ¿no?

—Lo echo de menos —respondió Rose, tragándose la vergüenza en un suspiro.

Inexplicablemente, Scorpius sonrió.

Y esa sonrisa fue todo lo que Rose necesitaba para asegurarse de que todo iría bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace años, repito, años, que no intento escribir nada que no sea un One-shot. Pero tras leerme El legado maldito (que no aceptaré como canon salvo por algunos detalles que ya veréis a lo largo de la historia) y haberme empachado de fanfics con Rose y Scorpius de protagonistas durante la última semana... pues me han entrado ganitas. Espero que os haya gustado y que compartáis vuestras opiniones conmigo. De hecho, espero que compartáis vuestras opiniones conmigo. Aunque tengo una idea bastante clara de qué quiero hacer con esto, es un proyecto que aún está muy verde y no me vendría mal escuchar vuestras sugerencias.
> 
> ¡Un beso!


End file.
